Testing Wonderland
by Khary
Summary: a side trip into Wonderland leaves a few members of the rebellion queasy....contains OCs


**Testing Wonderland**  
by Khary

**Author's Note:** This is a side bit that relates to my series, The Song of Charity. There are no spoilers or surprises in here that is reflected in the The Matrix or the upcoming sequels. If you have any questions regarding this fic, please contact me at: khary@softhome.net  
  
  


"I don't like this" Amy murmured as she moved slowly down the damp alley; "it doesn't feel right." 

"Calm yourself." Charity softly replied. "It'll show itself in time." 

Amy adjusted her headset and huffed out a breath. _Yeah, _she thought, _sure it will. And when it does, it'll get me by surprise, chew on me a bit, then leave me here in a big wet clump…_"Yeah, that's encouraging."

"Stop it!" Charity scolded, again her voice soft in the darkness. "And pay attention."

"Sorry! I can't help it. It's cold, dark, and wet. Plus I'm in an alley. Do you know what can happen to you while you just stand around in these things?" Amy muttered.

Charity sighed and thought of something to distract her sister. "Describe where you are, and I'll meet up with you, ok?"

Taking a deep breath, Amy looked at her surroundings. "Ok, I'm in a dark alley. There's a little ledge up above me, so it's blocking some of the rain. I'm near the corner, and the lamppost doesn't have much light. Just enough so it makes the shadows somehow scarier…" she cleared her throat as she heard a cat scream in the background. "The building on the corner, across the street, looks as if its 200 years old. Broken windows, and the front door is cock-eyed."

"Ok. Step out of the alley and cross the street." Charity instructed.

"Uh… no."

"Chicken"

"No shame in self-preservation." Amy replied. 

In response, Charity clucked like a chicken. Amy felt the keen urge to disconnect. Instead she flipped her the bird.  Then she heard heavy breathing behind her. She froze, forgetting her training and even her name. _Oh My God_, she thought. Then something tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Squealing, she turned with gun outstretched. 

Laughter floated out of the darkness, and when Charity emerged, Amy felt the strong urge to deck her. 

"That's just evil." She accused. 

"Yeah, but the look on your face…" Charity replied. Amy noticed that her sister's hair was tied back and she was decked out in all black, like she herself was. The only difference was Charity was armed to the teeth. A large holster was sitting snug on her hips. Two black guns hung on her sides, along with a 9 inch serrated blade, rope, and a flashlight.  Amy was just carrying her side arm and an extra in her boot. 

Charity pointed to the crumbling building across the street. "That's our target."

"Yeah, but which floor?" Amy asked as she surveyed the building. It was 10 stories, and the higher you went, the worse the condition. 

Tossing a smile her sister's way, Charity headed out to the street. "Let's find out!" 

They jogged swiftly to the building, watching for anyone approaching them. Once at the front door, Charity moved it aside then peered in. "Get your flashlight. Its darker than sin in here." 

Amy grabbed her light and went in high while Charity crouched down, gun ready. As the light pierced the gloom, Amy took inventory. Bar to the right, broken glass behind it. Chairs ripped and tossed randomly across the floor. Dance floor to the back, on the right. She recognized this place. It was Charity's club in the Matrix. 

They moved slowly to the back. Dust was everywhere. And the farther back they moved, the mustier the smell.  As Amy followed Charity towards the back, she saw an archway leading to a hallway. 

They both heard the crunch of a boot. Shutting off the lights, they ducked behind the archway. Amy felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. Turning back, she saw a silhouette in the doorway. 

"Shit!" she whispered. "An Agent! 

Saying nothing, Charity held a finger to lips, then motioned for her to follow. Moving backwards, keeping an eye on the person in the doorway, then made their way to the back. Moving in blindness, they moved their hands along the walls, searching for the stairs. Charity stumbled upon them, then shoved Amy ahead. 

"Run. Now!" she demanded. 

Amy stumbled then flew up the stairs, one hand on the railing, the other on her gun.  Breathing heavily, she rounded the corner then stopped short. A cave in blocked the floor. Running her hands along the rubble, she searched for a way in. But it was packed tight. The only option was to continue up the stairs. _Oh for fuck's sake!_ she thought. 

"Charity? Where are you?" she whispered into the headset as she ran up another flight of stairs. But the only answer was static. Amy paused and tried to quiet her breathing. Once silent, she strained to hear her sister or anyone pursuing her. But there was nothing. She felt the flashlight in her hand, almost tempted to turn it on. But knowing that would give away her position, she just gripped it tighter. _Damnit! Where the hell is Charity?_

Moving along the wall silently, she continued to listen for her sister. But the footsteps behind her made her freeze. "Charity?" she whispered.

"No. Not Charity." came the reply. 

"Fuck!" she yelled, and then ran as fast as her shaking legs would move her. Rounding another corner, she turned and shot blindly. Continuing up the stairs, menacing laughter followed. But each time she came to a landing, the way was blocked by more rubble. _Only one way to go, _she thought. _But once there, I'll be trapped!_

"Get to the top floor, Amy! We have an exit there!" came the static warning over the radio.

"Charity!"

But the reception cut out on Charity's answer. Swallowing hard, Amy made her legs move faster. But in the dark, she couldn't tell how far away the pursuing agent was. As she turned to go up another flight of steps, she tripped on a broken step. In the fall the flashlight fell and turned on. 

"Damnit!" she muttered. In retrieving the flashlight, the light bounced off of door at the top of the landing. Picking herself off the floor, she went to move towards the door. But the soft step behind her caused her to turn, gun primed. 

The light bounced on the Agent's face, contoured in shadows. The next thing she knew, her legs were knocked out from under her. But as her back slammed into the steps, she fired. The bullet hammered into the Agent's throat, causing blood to spurt. His body jerked again as he was shot from behind. Charity jumped over the body as it fell, and grabbed Amy by the arm. 

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied, eyes and gun still on the Agent. 

"Good, let's get out of here."

They ran the up the stairs and kicked in the door. The room was empty except for a table and computer pushed up against the far wall. Walking to the laptop, Charity entered a code. Then everything went white.

* * * *

"How'd it go?" Morpheus asked Tank. 

"It got a little rough for a minute, but they made it. They're entering the construct now."

"Good."

* * * *

Amy opened her eyes to white. The blinding white of the loading construct. Sighing deeply, she turned to see Charity unloading her weapons. Rolling her head and shoulders, Amy unloaded her weapon.  Flexing her hand into a fist, she worked out the stress in her fingers. 

"So, what do you think?" Charity asked.

"Have I ever mentioned that I think you write some pretty gloomy training programs?" Amy asked, trying to make her voice light.

Laughing Charity stretched her muscles. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to see if Trinity wants to run thru it next."

"Well, I think she'll do much better at it." Amy laughed.

"Hey, you bagged yourself an Agent. Pretty damn impressive."

"True. But next time, test your little Wonderland out on someone else first, ok? Amy replied.

The sisters laughed as they exited the program.


End file.
